Technical Field
The disclosure is related to the field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a light guiding plate, a backlight module and a display device.
Related Art
Currently, liquid crystal display devices are widely used in display units of electronic devices. As the electronic devices become thinner and thinner, it is more and more important to improve the electronic devices. Backlight modules are important units in liquid crystal display devices, such that the performance of the backlight modules is more and more important.
In present technique, a backlight module comprises a frame, a light guiding plate surrounded by the frame, an optical film fixed on the light guiding plate and the frame by a light shielding tape, a backplate disposed at the peripheral edge of the frame, a LED light source and a light shielding tape. The light guiding plate is an important unit in the backlight module. However, part of the light emitted from the LED light source of the backlight module, which passes through the incident side and enters the light guiding plate, passes through the bottom of the LED source and does not enter the light guiding plate, such that the light is wasted, and the utilization percentage is lowered.